<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In a Forest Far Away by sweetssleep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652876">In a Forest Far Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetssleep/pseuds/sweetssleep'>sweetssleep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Princess!Emma, The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:29:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetssleep/pseuds/sweetssleep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a forest far away hid a once queen of the winter castle. After a rebellion broke out when her husband died she had to run away or risk her life.</p><p>After making a deal with Rumple, she was able to blend in with an enchantment forever hiding her true identity. Forever giving up on ever having a normal life, she had all she needed, she had her son.</p><p>Years later a beautiful flirtatious and bold blond walks in and suddenly she feels time for the first time in years. She feels alive and she knows it’s dangerous.</p><p>A blonde with a secret possibly rivaling hers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emma swan - Relationship, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fairy Dust Meetings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry for the mispellings :/ enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina POV</p><p>It was an usual day in the pub, the usual drunk men shouted from different corners as she managed to gracefully please the crowd with refills. In the midst of the regular chaos a thin blonde in dark blue trousers and riding gear slips through the door and quietly into a table. </p><p>“Hi, name’s Zelena but you,” she smirked and leaned forward suggestively “can call me Z. “ she ended her sentence with a wink and straightened herself. “Can i offer you our house ale?”</p><p>“Yes, two pints please” Emma took off her gloves and placed them on the table. </p><p>“Expecting company i see, figures.” The woman walks away discouraged and shoves her rag into a brunette hand. Emma overhears her voice ring over the mens screaming. “Here take care of blondie over there, im outta here” she walked away into a customers table after readjusting her corset. </p><p>Emma was too focused on the woman to notice the woman that approached her and spoke up. </p><p>“Here are your two pints” Emma was ready to thank the woman and as she looks up the words die at her throat. </p><p>“I- uh- thanks.” She clears her throat, oh if her tutors heard her. “I mean thank you.” She offers a nervous smile. </p><p>The brunettes usually work smile nearly doubled as her eyes met blue ones. Suddenly everything felt a little vibrant for some reason. God how it reminded her of the stupid pixie dust. </p><p>Regina scuffed at that and any memory of her past. </p><p>“It’s was my pleasure” Regina offers her usual coy smirk before walking away gracefully. </p><p>Not that Emma was totally objective at that point but she swore her hips were hypnotic , she walked with all the regality of a queen, her strides demanded power and that caused a spark in Emma to ignite because with four words She was ready to lay down her life for that smile. </p><p>The princess train of thoughts was cut off early by the arrival of her guest. </p><p>“You couldn’t have picked a more remote place could you, your highness..” she hears her friends voice from behind and she smiles, turning around to greet her friend. </p><p>“I dont know if i hate that tittle or you more. “ she groans and sits across from her. “You are a literal dragon, thought you would appreciate the privacy, Lilly. “</p><p>The other woman chuckles and Emma caught the brunette from earlier spinning away from a mans touch. As if instinctively she gripped her sword. </p><p>“.. she tried using her cloak on me but no matter what she says, its not the same. “ Emma caught the end of her friends story as she finally pulled her eyes from the brunette.  “Uh, hello,  Earth to her highness” her friend followed her gaze. </p><p>“Oh really, god control your libido, is my first night with you in two moons, no perky set will change that. “ this caused Emma to smack her shoulder. </p><p>“Shut it.” Lily grinned and bowed. </p><p>“Yes, your highness”</p><p>“Im not coronated yet!” She mumbled once more, ever since it her mother had brought up her coronation in Lilys presence the young girl hasn’t stopped teasing her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mystery Spell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Emma came in was out of pure privacy. She had to admit the pub was a secret spot so far away from population, so far from the castle, that she could be normal. It was also so far her dragon friend land easily; so it proved to be convinient for her last meeting. </p><p>it was a Tuesday mid afternoon when Emma ditched her horse and rode 60 candle marks heading for the pub with no mission other than to see the beautiful woman again. She was older than Emma and she could tell, but she always could not deny that the woman aged magically even. She couldn’t be more than 29, rivaling her mere 22 summers, soon to be 23. Regardless, if Emma had ever seen a goddess it had been her. She felt her heart beat violently in her chest as she approached, this time wearing baby blue trousers. </p><p>Walking in she didn’t see Regina which immediately caused disappointment, disheartened she sat down in the corner. </p><p> </p><p>“Back again so soon.” Emma heard the familiar voice and looked up with a bright smile. </p><p>“Ah what can i say, i love the service.” Regina chuckled and nodded. </p><p>“Two pints?”</p><p>“No just one, unless you want to join me. “ Emma states boldly surprising even herself. She froze up immediately having heard her own words. </p><p>“Bold, charming”</p><p>Emma chuckled at the irony and shook her head. </p><p>“That’s... been said to be genetic in family, lucky for our kids.” Emma continues playing her hand after not receiving a negative response from Regina. </p><p>“Oh our kids? Answer me this dear, what is my name.” Emma realizes then she had never even put a name to that beautiful smile. </p><p>“I don’t know about your name but you definitely look like my first wife.” Emma grins and this actually earns a laugh from Regina. Emma beams at this fact. </p><p>“You’re awfully forward when you’re only ordering for one.” Regina smirks playfully and the blonde gladly takes this as a challenge. </p><p>“Well if you sit down i’ll be bold while ordering for two as well..” Emma fires back. </p><p>“Nice try. So one pint?” Emma grins and nods dropping the conversation. </p><p>“Can i at least have your name ?”</p><p>“One pint of our best ale coming up.” She winks as she walks away. </p><p>“Add a bear claw!” Emma shouts and receives a thumbs up. </p><p>Emma spent the rest of the day watching as the mystery woman moved across the floor and serve everyone, it was around sundown when she saw her finally take a moment to herself by the bar. </p><p>She watched as the same woman from the last time came close and said something </p><p>Quickly she picked up her pint and moved to sit infront of her. </p><p>“Right because im going to advertise how badly to be courted” the brunette emphasized the red heads words. </p><p>“A refill please, and a date if you are giving those out.” Emma caught the redhead grinning. </p><p>Regina on the other hand smirked,“Charming; if only you could remember my name “ </p><p>“Cant remember something that you never said.” Emma fired back. </p><p>“Or perhaps you werent paying attention, you did seemed a bit... distracted.” Emma scoffed, how dare she point out the obvious staring Emma had partaken in. </p><p>“Still once I run back to the ca-“ Emma stopped herself “village.” She cleared her throat,”my friends will want to know the name of the angel I’ll be telling tales of.” The blonde grinned flirtatiously which caused the red head to burst out laughing. </p><p>“Oh come on, put the poor girl out of her misery, it’s a name. You’re not bedding her.”</p><p>“Yet.” Emma spoke up.</p><p>Regina chuckled and rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Has anyone told you to control your tongue, dear?” Regina quipped back. </p><p>The blonde huffed, “Oh yea, you have no idea.” She thought back to her tutors and rolled her eyes. Apparently having the mouth of a sailor was not of royalty. “I’m going to win you over.”</p><p>“Oh, think you’re so charming?”</p><p>“I definitely think she is.” Emma blushed as the red head winked at her. “Plus you did just say you how badly you wanted to be courted,” Zelena  leans across the bar and checks Emma out from head to toe, “you could do much worse”</p><p>Emma scoffed, the brat royal in her scuffed but she shrugged it off and went with a smile towards the mystery woman.</p><p>“You could do much worse.” She repeated.</p><p>Regina shook her head smiling.</p><p>“That’s supposed to be encouraging dear?” suddenly loud banging of canines against tables boomed through the place and the brunette was swept away leaving Zelena and Emma together.</p><p>“I wouldn’t give up. ” Emma suddenly realized she had watched as the brunette walked away like an idiot. The blonde turned around and faced Zelena who had finally given her a refill, she took a big gulp. Disgusting. </p><p>“Why, because she could do worse?” Emma quicken and Zelena raised an eyebrow, oh she liked her.</p><p>“No, because if anyone has a shot is you.” After dropping the bomb that made Emma choke on her ale, Zelena gracefully walked away.</p><p>Emma recovered quite quickly, god what was it with the women in this place.</p><p>Emma stayed until even the last drunks were now knocked out on the table.</p><p>“Alright we are closing shops, time to go home.” Zelena yelled as she shook the men awake, “sadly that includes attractive admirers.” </p><p>Emma chuckles and nodded.</p><p>“Fine.” She stood up not wanting to stop them from going home, even if it was a Tuesday it had been busy. Her mystery goddess must be exhausted, she laughed, she sounded ridiculous. “But I’ll be back tomorrow.” She gathered her coat and walked to the women, the men had now left the bar. “And the day after that, and the one after that.” She said looking at Regina. Zelena offered her hand and Emma chuckled and held it bowing cordially at her. She moved to look at the brunnette who rolled her eyes and extended her hand as well. </p><p>This time Emma held it and brought it to her lips, she placed a soft kiss on her knuckles. Reluctantly she dropped her hand and smiled at her. “See you tomorrow.” </p><p>Emma walked out the bar without seeing the soft smile in Regina’s lips, Zelena however caught all of it. </p><p>“You are so swoon.” Regina filled her smile into a stern and annoyed look.</p><p>“Let it go.”</p><p>“Oh come on, give her a shot. She’s cute, funny, “ she walked to the counter and pointed at the coins Emma had left, “generous tipper might I add. What is to let go?” Regina grabbed a rag and wiped a counter. </p><p>“She doesn’t like me.’ She shrugged. “She can’t see me .” She’s said almost melancholically, the spell rumple had put on her stopped anyone from seeing her true face.</p><p>“So what? You’re as much you as you were before the spell. She likes you. Not some spell.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for all support, it’s all welcomed!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! Leave possible critic and positive comments :) it is all appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>